


Starting Over

by audrey1nd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye comforts Jemma while at The Playground, but finds herself drawn to Triplett while on a mission. When she returns to Jemma, she has to decide how to make it all work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsBarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBarrows/gifts).



> Thanks to [ilostmyshoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe) for the beta and the feedback.

Skye watches Jemma sit by Fitz's bedside at The Playground. Jemma sits there every day, all day, no matter what Skye tries to do. So Skye left her alone.

She trains with May and Triplett, filling her time with becoming the agent she needs to be to get through this. To make it so that Ward and Quinn will never be a problem again. She wants to know how to defend herself, not just hide and get shot.

After a week Skye gets sick of leaving Jemma alone. Jemma looks exhausted. She's not sleeping. Every time she falls asleep, she wakes up screaming, terrified that Fitz has died, that everyone else is dead too.

Skye's been hovering for the last day, so she hears when Jemma cries out and rushes in, comforting Jemma. She takes Jemma into her arms and pushes her face against her chest. "I'm here. It's okay. We're all alive. Breathe."

She's found that Jemma calms much faster when she can hear Skye's breathing and heartbeat.

Once Jemma calms down, she slumps back into the chair, staring at Fitz as if he should have woken from all the commotion. But of course he hasn't. Jemma starts to cry, silent tears rolling down her face. 

Skye wipes the tears off Jemma's face. "It's not your fault. He made his choice. It's only been a week. His body still needs time to heal, that's all it is."

"Skye, I have a PhD in biology. There's no need to coddle me. I know that his prolonged state of unconsciousness is a bad sign."

"But not your fault, Jemma. Now come on, this isn't healthy. Do you really think Fitz would want you to make yourself sick by sitting at his bedside? It's time for you to get some real sleep."

"But," Jemma starts to protest.

"I'll be with you, don't worry. And Triplett will sit and watch over Fitz, okay?" Skye waved him in from where he'd been hovering in the doorway. She'd texted him when she heard Jemma's screams.

Jemma nods and lets Skye lead her out of the room.

* * *

When they get to Jemma's room, Skye hesitates. Yes, she'll be there to prevent Jemma from having nightmares, but should she be there while Jemma gets ready for bed?

"What?" Jemma asks when she notices Skye hovering at her doorway.

"Uh, I'll just let you get into your, uh, jim-jams or whatever. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Skye, don't be silly," Jemma responds in that voice of hers that implies you're being stupid. "Only children call them that." She moves over to her dresser and pulls out said "jim-jams" as Skye enters the room. "Close the door, would you?" Jemma's voice is muffled as she pulls her sweater over her head. "Can't have the boys wandering by and getting an eyeful."

"But me getting an eyeful is perfectly okay?" Skye questions as she closes the door, waggling her eyebrows.

"Really, Skye? I hadn't pegged you for a prude. It's not like most of us haven't seen the others at least partially unclothed." Jemma's started to unbutton her shirt. She's already got her pants off. She must have done it while Skye was closing the door. She reaches for her pajamas and pulls on the shorts, before slipping off her unbuttoned shirt. Skye blushes as she takes in Jemma's body, from her long legs to her perky breasts in a cute colored bra. Skye looks away when Jemma pulling on her pajama top and it breaks Skye out of her trance, at which point Jemma slips her bra off through her sleeve. Skye looks away, rubbing at the back of her neck.

Jemma gets into her bed and lies down, turning on the bedside lamp. Skye turns off the overhead light and drags a chair over beside the bed.

"Sleep," she orders, turning on her tablet to occupy herself while Jemma sleeps.

"Every time I close my eyes I go back to being trapped in that pod with Fitz," Jemma whispers.

"Well you're not there, you're here," Skye says forcefully. She puts her tablet on the nightstand and takes Jemma's hand. ''I'm here, you're here, and Fitz will wake up soon and be fine. Triplett's with him and will let us know if anything changes. So all you need to be doing is sleeping. Here. In a bed."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. I'll be right here. And I'll leave the light on so you can see that you're safe when you open your eyes." Skye's tone brooks no  
argument, and Jemma sighs before rolling onto her side, still holding onto Skye's hand, and closing her eyes.

Within minutes Jemma is asleep. Skye tries to take her hand back so she can read some of the files Coulson had shared with her about the other facilities that they're going to be trying to liberate from Hydra control, but Jemma holds onto it tighter, pulling Skye in. Okay, no tablet then. Maybe she'll take a nap too. Skye moves her chair a little closer so she can be a bit more comfortable. 

* * *

Skye doesn't know how long she's been asleep, but Jemma has let go of her hand and is whimpering in her sleep. Skye shakes her to wake her up from whatever nightmare she might be having.

"Ward!" Jemma cries out as she sits up in bed.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Ward's not here. He's in prison. We're safe," Skye whispers into Jemma's hair, taking the other woman into her arms.

"How long was I asleep?" Jemma asks.

Skye glances at the clock on the nightstand. "Less than an hour."

"Just long enough to have nightmares," Jemma sighs.

At that moment Skye's walkie talkie crackles to life. "Skye, are you there?" comes Coulson's voice.

Skye lets go of Jemma, but takes her hand. "Yes, I'm here." Jemma squeezes her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing," Skye reassures her.

"Think you're ready for a mission? Some of the detainees from the Fridge have made an appearance."

Skye looked over to Jemma. This was what she had been preparing for. First with Ward, and now with May and Triplett. 

"Go make the world safer. I'll be fine. I'll even try to go back to sleep," Jemma encourages her.

Skye nods and kisses Jemma on the forehead before standing. "Why else would I be letting May beat me up every morning," she replies to Coulson.

"Okay. Come on down to the hangar for your briefing and prep." Coulson pauses. "How's Jemma doing?" he says softly. 

"About to take a nap," Skye replies, glaring meaningfully at Jemma who lies back down, hands up in surrender.

"Good. She needs some rest. Tell her not to worry about the mission, Triplett's got us covered for medical support if we need it. See you in a few minutes."

"Hear that? Now go back to sleep," Skye orders. "If you actually sleep, maybe we'll be back before you wake up." Skye walks to the door and opens it, pausing in the doorway. "You will be okay, won't you?" she asks uncertainly.

"I'll be in tip top shape when you return," Jemma replies with forced brightness.

"Good." Skye exits and closes the door behind her before heading towards the hangar bay.

* * *

It turns out that Skye's hacking skills are needed more than her improving fighting skills, so she and Coulson are both on the Bus, providing backup for May and Triplett. Skye has the security cameras on a loop showing an empty hallway, but there's a guard heading towards them. The former detainees had found some pretty powerful friends in the time they'd been loose – Hydra friends. Which made this an opportunity to recapture some bad guys and take out another Hydra base. 

"There's a guard heading your way from the west," she radios to May.

"Copy," May whispers. Skye can see her motioning to Triplett, informing her of the incoming guard. They get into position and Skye is amazed as always to see how efficiently May takes the guard out.

With the guard dealt with, Triplett slides into the control room. 

"It looks like they're not here," Triplett announces after looking over the computers for information.

"Let me make sure," Skye says. "Put in the flash drive with the virus." 

Skye sifts through all their files and confirms that Triplett is right. But that doesn't mean they're not somewhere.

"Got it!" Skye cries out triumphantly, as she hacks into their system.

"You all done, are we good to go?" Triplett asks.

"Yup. Locations and "uses." Skye skims through the rest of the files. They're hoping to use a psychic to brainwash the public over the television. They think it'll be easier and more efficient than using an assassin – especially since said assassin has apparently disappeared. Hopefully their team won't have to deal with him. Skye had seen the footage from DC. "Ugh. Hydra is so creepy. Enough with the mind control," Skye grimaces.

"Okay," May interrupts Skye's musing. "Let's get out of here. Did you plant the virus?"

"Yes. We should be able to monitor their activities until we decide to wipe them out. Hopefully they'll lead us to more bases," Coulson replies for her. 

Skye's gone back to looking at the security cameras."Wait!" Skye yells just as they're exiting the room. "There's at least five guards heading your way."

Skye's heart stops when the guards open the door to the control room. She can't see May or Triplett on the screen. The guards enter the room and May drops down from the ceiling, taking one down with what Skye can only think of as a Vulcan nerve pinch, since the guy goes _down._

Triplett emerges from behind the open door and pushes two more guards out the door, following after them. Skye is engrossed in watching the two agents in action. After training together for the last week, they're working together, sliding in and out of each other's space as they fight. The guards are all unconscious or dead within five minutes. Skye's not sure if they want to leave witnesses or not, but she trusts May's judgment.  
One of them groans and May gives him a kick to the head. Unconscious it is then. Skye guesses death would be too suspicious.

May and Triplett make their way slowly to the exit. Skye's eyes are fixed on her screen, looking for anyone else who might get in their way.  
Skye breathes a sigh of relief when Triplett and May come up the ramp of the Bus. May heads to the cockpit and starts the engine.

Just as they've taken off, May announces over the intercom, "There's a missile targeting us. Strap yourselves down for evasive maneuvers."

She gives them less than a minute before swerving to the left, causing Skye to stumble into Triplett's arms. Or Antoine, as he told her to call him.  
Skye looks up at him as his arms enclose her, keeping them both upright. She can feel their strength and she's just seen how very skilled he is with them. 

And then the plane swerves in the other direction, knocking them both off their feet.

Skye falls face first onto Antoine's chest, limbs splayed out on top of him.

"I'd make a comment about training and balance," he muses, "but I just fell on my ass, so it's not like I can really talk."

Skye can feel his laugh rumbling in his chest from her position. She puts her hands on either side of Antoine's head, trying to lift herself up, only to have him sit up. She's now sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck. 

"Hi," Skye quips, her eyes going wide and then looking down.

"Hi," Antoine smiles in that way of his, his hands resting on her waist. He leans down and kisses Skye, soft and gentle.

Wow, this is really happening. Skye tightens her arms around Antoine's neck and deepens the kiss. It's really fucking good and it's been a while for Skye. _Ward doesn't count._

One of Antoine's hands moves up to cradle the back of Skye's neck. Skye moves so she's more comfortable, straddling his lap as they make out.

"Okay, we've lost them," May announces, causing Skye and Antoine to break apart. "Touchdown in under 30."

Skye breathes heavily. How long had they been making out?

Antoine leans back on his arms as Skye sits up in his lap.

"So, do I get to see your room, or is that a two-mission destination?" Antoine smirks up at her.

Skye laughs. "And how much do you really think we can do in twenty minutes?"

"Can't fault a guy for trying. And I can get plenty done in twenty minutes," Antoine replies suggestively.

Skye pushes off him and gets to her feet. "Come on. I want to go through the files we got. You and Coulson can geek out over all your gadgets."

Antoine rubs his hands together. "They've really come in handy, haven't they?" he asks excitedly.

* * *

When they touch down Jemma is standing there, dressed in a button down shirt with a matching tie (not pajamas, like she should be), wringing her hands. When Skye walks down the ramp off the Bus, Jemma flings herself into her arms.

"I was so worried. I woke up and it had been a full eight hours and yes, of course, you were on a mission, but it had been eight hours and we hadn't heard from you when you were on a mission and I didn't know when to expect you back so I wasn't sure if I _should_ be worrying or not. And I know you're all competent agents it's just that after everything, it feels like anything could happen."

"Jemma," Skye interrupts. "It's fine. Everything is fine. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Billy made me breakfast. He's a surprisingly good cook."

"Well, _I_ haven't eaten, so why don't we get something to eat." Skye wrapped her arm around Jemma's shoulder, leading her towards the kitchen.

Billy is puttering around when they enter. "I heard you all arrive and thought I'd make some lunch. Grilled cheese?" he says cheerfully, offering Skye a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Mmm, looks good. Thanks Billy!" Skye grabs the plate and slides in next to Jemma on the bench along the wall. Jemma leans against her as she eats, and Skye wraps the arm she's not using around her.

"Other than sleep and breakfast, did anything else happen while we were gone?" Skye asks.

"No change," Jemma mumbles into Skye's shoulder. She sits up a bit. "How did the mission go? Did you go out in the field?"

"Nope, stayed on the Bus and hacked their computers. No actual prisoners to capture, but we got some pretty good intel. Want to take a look after lunch?"

Jemma smiles weakly, "Sure. Anything up my alley?"

"Maybe. I haven't gone through it all yet. And since we've got one of my viruses in there, we're getting updates all the time."

"Sounds like a plan." Jemma's perked up a bit and is nibbling at her own sandwich. 

Triplett, no, Antoine, she's gotten pretty hot and heavy with the man after all, sits down across from them with his own sandwich. "That does sound like a plan. Glad you're feeling better, Jemma." He gives Jemma a soft smile, and she smiles back at him, blushing a bit.

He starts munching on his sandwich, and Coulson and May walk in. Coulson comes over and starts babbling something about one of the Howling Commando gadgets and Skye takes that as her and Jemma's cue to leave, since Jemma's picked apart her entire sandwich, and seems to be done eating it.

They head onto the Bus where Skye's laptop is plugged in, receiving all the HYDRA data.

"Other than the initial search for the location of our escaped prisoners, I've only spent about twenty minutes going through it all. May had to make a bit of a daring escape. But it does seem like they've been doing some sort of experiments with the types of circumstances on which people seem to develop strange abilities, so that might be up your alley."

Skye moves around to the holodeck and starts pulling up files. Jemma notices a few of interest to her and takes over from Skye, becoming immersed in the data. Skye sits down and smiles at Jemma. She's glad that Jemma's finally getting back into things instead of sitting at Fitz's bedside all day. They're monitoring him, they'll know if something happens.

"Skye, come look at this!" Jemma cries out all of a sudden.

"This file is still encrypted. It's in the section on the development of powers. All the other files have been rather vague, this must be the one with the detailed information they all refer to. Can you get it open?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Skye says confidently. She starts typing away. After a minute or two, she got the file opened and it wasn't so much a file as huge folder full of information. They all opened on the holodeck, brain scans and genetic sequences, and complex molecular models.

"Oh, Skye! This is wonderful!" Jemma grabs Skye and kisses her. She lets go with a shocked look on her face, blushing. 

Skye smiles and grabs Jemma, kissing her again. Jemma squeaks before returning the kiss, tangling her fingers in Skye's hair and pulling her in, getting into it as the continued to kiss.

After a few minutes they break apart, Jemma gasping for breath. Skye strokes her face, "Maybe we should continue this elsewhere? Or would you rather look through those files I opened for you?"

Jemma blinks at her, the files forgotten from Skye's kisses. "Oh, the files. Yes, those files look extremely promising." She turns towards the holodeck but pauses, turning back to Skye. "Later, okay? We'll do dinner or something."

Skye leaves her to her work. She touches her lips as she walks out of the room and straight into Antoine. 

"Ooof. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Clearly," he drawls. "I came by to see how Jemma was doing, but you two were a little distracted." He smirks at her. "I'd be jealous, but that's not how I do. Maybe you and I should have a talk and figure out how to get Jemma on board, since you clearly like both of us."

Skye nods. "That sounds good. As long as you and Coulson are done fanboying for the day," she snarks, nudging Antoine in the side. "How are you at making drinks?"

* * *

Jemma appears in the doorway of Skye's room a few hours and quite a few drinks later. Skye is lying on the floor and giggling over the thought of Captain America becoming part of their little team. Because she knows if Coulson gets the chance he'll try to recruit him. 

"That ass," she murmurs out loud.

"What?" Antoine asks, leaning over to look at her from where he's lying on her tousled bed. They'd maybe spent an hour or two in it.  
Jemma's smiling at them while she leans against the doorjamb, taking in the scene. "I leave you alone for a few hours, and this is what happens?"

"Jemma!" Skye cries out. She tries to execute one of the moves May taught her, but ends up flailing her legs in the air. She gives up and rolls over to push herself off the ground. "Just who we've been waiting for!" She finally gets up and hops over to Jemma and takes her into a hug, before kissing her. Jemma blushes and whispers, "Not in front of Antoine."

"Why not?" Skye cocks her head and looks at Jemma. She leans forward and whispers, "He likes you too."

Jemma blushes even redder. "Yeah, but – "

Skye kisses her again and cuts her off. "No buts, we've been talking. It's _all_ good."

Antoine gets up off the bed from where he's been watching them and comes over. He moves to stand in front of Jemma and kisses her, her eyes going wide as he leans in. He keeps it soft and light, moving away after the kiss. 

Jemma blinks, her eyes opening wide and her mouth slightly open.

Skye kisses Jemma again, soft and light before drawing away. "Okay?" she asks.

"Okay," Jemma nods.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way longer than I planned and I didn't even get to the smut. This may possibly turn into a series should I have the time.


End file.
